


The Pitts

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex goes cruising and makes a new friend.





	The Pitts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The conference was being held in Pittsburgh of all places. Not that Pittsburgh is a bad town it's just I had hoped to get out and find me a cute boy to spend the evening with. I felt that would have been easier in a town I had cruised in before. 

 

But I'd brought my latest copy of Spartacus with me so I had decided to check out a club called Babylon. I'd have to buy a guest membership but the guide gave it the highest ranking in the city. So I figured it'd be worth it since I was stuck here for a week. And if it worked out it was closer than New York for a weekend of fun.

 

I arrived at the club around ten. Seemed that the joint was just starting to rock. I got a drink and circled the dance floor before heading up the stairs so I'd get a better view. I was checking out the hot bodies when someone jostled my elbow. Turning to see if someone was coming on to me, I froze.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Didn't think I was your type, Skinner. Thought your appetite was for chicken."

 

"What the fu - What did you just say?"

 

"Spender told me you only like 'em young and blond."

 

"Spender?"

 

"Hey, relax. I'm not following you. Just came in to see an old friend. Maybe get laid."

 

"You have friends?"

 

"Hey, I didn't spring into existence when I walked into your office."

 

He waved to one of the waiters cruising the area. I watched him, taking in the way he was dressed. He looked hot, no doubt about it. He was wearing jeans that he must have been melted and poured into, a white silk shirt open to mid chest, and I noticed a nipple ring as he leaned toward the waiter and his shirt billowed out. I've always enjoyed playing with nipple rings.

 

"What do you want, Skinner? It's on me."

 

"Just a beer. Don't want to get drunk."

 

"Might be indiscreet? I think you already are just by being here."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"You said that already but you aren't dragging me out of here." He licked his lips slowly and I considered what it would be like to have them wrapped around my cock. 

 

"Like you said I like 'em young and blond." 

 

"Well, take a look at that one down there. The twink with the bubble butt in the orange jersey. He ought to be right up your alley."

 

"He's pretty, but he looks taken. How do I know you aren't trying to set me up, Krycek?"

 

"I'm just here to have a good time. It's a don't ask don't tell kind of thing. Look, Skinner, this isn't D.C. and I'm off duty, so are you. Let's just have a good time."

 

We stood silently, both of us gazing over the crowd. When the guy brought our drinks Krycek raised his, took a long pull, then grinned over the rim.

 

"Have you been here before, Skinner?"

 

"No. It was listed as one of the best in the area in the guide. I figured since I was stuck here for a week might as well have a good time. What about you?"

 

"This is my friend's favorite hangout. So I pop in now and again to say hi. Haven't seen him in a couple of years so he may spit in my eye when he sees me."

 

"Fuck buddy?"

 

"Once upon a time, yeah. In college."

 

"He the one you planning on getting laid with?"

 

"Probably. If he turns me down I think I can find someone else. Why don't we go down and see if we can pick up the twink and his dance partner."

 

"Like the skinny ones, huh?" 

 

"I like 'em big and surly, too. But I know I'm not your type. Come on. Maybe we can get a little action in the back room."

 

I let him lead me onto the dance floor, watching the way he began to move to the music long before we reached the intended pair. I also noticed I wasn't the only one to watch him move. He slipped up behind the tall brunette and I circled to dance behind little boy bubble butt. 

 

Up close I could see he was even younger than I normally went for. But the ass was so tempting. I bumped against him and gave him my most lecherous grin when he glanced around. Over his shoulder I saw Alex slip a hand around the brunette's waist. 

 

The brunette turned his head, his face lit up when he saw Alex. He turned in Alex's embrace to wrap his arms around him. They hugged for a long minute then Alex kissed him. The blond was looking upset so I leaned down next to his pretty little ear. 

 

"They went to college together. They're old friends."

 

"Looks like more than friendship."

 

I refrained from commenting on that. Alex finally let the guy breathe again but moved to whisper in his ear. Whatever he said got a chuckle. Then they released each other and the guy introduced Alex to Justin.

 

"Justin, this is a friend from college. Alex meet Justin."

 

"Hi. The bull behind you is Walter. Walter, this is Brian. Let's go someplace we can talk."

 

I followed them from the club and we ended up at a diner. With a little maneuvering on Alex's part I ended up sitting next to Little Justin and he was half on top of Brian. Justin was a little tense but I let it ride. Alex could run this show there was always time to go back to the club if this didn't work out. 

 

A waitress came up to the table and looked pointedly at the seating arrangement then spoke. 

 

"Surprised to see you two in here this early. How you doing, Sunshine?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Deb, this is a friend from college. His name's Alex."

 

I watched as she looked Alex over and he gave her that grin that tends to get to both males and females. Then she turned to look questioningly at me. Guess I didn't fit the usual pattern around there.

 

"This is Alex's friend Walter. Don't know any more than that."

 

I decided this woman was more than the waitress at their local eatery, so I turned on the charm.

 

"Hello, Deb. Nice to meet you."

 

Alex was watching me with a gleam in his eyes and I wondered what it was about.

 

"Nice to meet you. What can I get you boys?"

 

"Bring them whatever they want, Deb, and give me the check."

 

"Walter, feeling generous tonight?" Alex grinned at me.

 

"I'll write you guys off on the expense account."

 

We ate and chatted. Alex and Brian catching up, Justin and I mostly listening. It was actually kind of nice to see him interacting with a friend. To hear that he once had an almost normal life. Justin had relaxed as the conversation continued. I guess old friends fell into a different category than possible tricks. 

 

After we ate I excused myself to go to the john. Partly to give Alex time to talk to them alone.

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

It had been quite a jolt to see Skinner at Babylon. Spender had told me that he liked them young and blond but part of me hadn't believed that. He just looks so straight. Finding out that Spender had told me the truth was a bit of a jolt. Plus I hadn't lied when I said I liked them big and surly too. I wanted Walter the first time I saw him.

 

Another surprise was that he had let me lead the way during the evening. So when he went to the bathroom it was time to get things arranged with Brian.

 

"Alex, where did you get the old guy? I remember you liking guys your age or younger."

 

"He's not that much older than me. He used to be my boss. And he's built like a brick shit house. Wasn't even sure he was gay until tonight when I ran into him at Babylon."

 

"Maybe he just likes boys now and then."

 

"No, another acquaintance of ours told me a while back that he likes young and blond. Like Justin."

 

I looked at Justin but he was looking at Brian. 

 

"Why don't you send him back to Babylon and come home with us? I seem to remember you like threesomes."

 

"Can't do that, Brian. It's a package deal tonight. If I can't fuck him I at least want to watch him fuck someone else. So if you and Justin don't want that then I'll go back to Babylon with him."

 

I got up and headed to the bathroom. Getting there just as Walter told a cute little thing that he'd love to spank him some other time. 

 

"Here's my friend now."

 

I growled at the boy and he vacated the room. Walter chuckled as he moved to the sink to wash his hands. I headed to the urinal. 

 

"My *friend* sounds possessive."

 

"Worked, didn't it?" I asked as I unzipped and pulled out my dick.

 

"Yeah. So, we going home with them or not?"

 

"I'm giving them some time to discuss it. I think Brian cares about this boy. They're living together and I never thought he would do that with anyone. But it's also obvious that they're not exclusive either."

 

I looked up as I was tucking away my dick to see Walter had been watching me. He gave me a totally unembarrassed grin. Guess even though he likes blond twinks he still likes to look at us older guys. If Brian went the way I hoped he'd soon be seeing it in all its glory. 

 

I washed my hands then turned to him.

 

"I think we've given them enough time to discuss it."

 

We got back to the table and Justin held out the check to Walter. He looked at it then threw a twenty on the table before heading to the register. 

 

"You have a car? Or the two of you can ride with us." Brian asked.

 

I shrugged. "Hey, Walter, you got a car?"

 

"No, took a cab."

 

We headed toward the door and I saw Deb pick up her tip and watch us walk out. Hell, that tip was probably the largest one she got that night. 

 

I climbed in back of Brian's jeep with Walter. Didn't want to push Justin too much right away. While looking at him in the diner I had decided that Brian was becoming one of those men he used to joke about. Because Blondie certainly fell into the chicken range. 

 

Brian hides well from most of the world but I'm not most of the world. This boy was special to him. But I didn't think Brian would ever become exclusive with anyone. 

 

Walter surprised me by throwing his arm over my shoulders as we made the trip to Brian's. Then he leaned down to speak into my ear. 

 

"You sure this is gonna work? Neither of them seemed very interested in me, just you."

 

"Guess you'll just have to shatter their illusions about older men, won't you?"

 

Somehow I just knew he could do that. After all I'd seen him naked in the showers at the Hoover. And even if that thing didn't grow he would get the attention of a size junky like Brian. For my part I'd have a good time watching Skinner.

 

We got up to Brian's loft and he offered us a drink. Justin wandered over to put some music on. Walter followed him. I heard him rumble something to Justin. Couldn't make out what it was but Justin laughed and that was a good sign. 

 

I watched as Walter casually dropped his hand on the boy's shoulder, as he said something else to him. Brian handed me a drink and called out to them.

 

"Walter, what do you want to drink?"

 

"They don't bottle what I want to drink tonight. But I'd be willing to bet Justin has a very fine vintage."

 

I smiled at him as Justin blushed. Brian grinned.

 

"Actually I *can* recommend it. If you want the two of you can get comfortable while Alex and I finish our drink."

 

Justin stared at Brian for a minute then took Walter's hand and let him across the room. I leaned close to Brian. 

 

"Has that boy done anything like this before?"

 

"We've been picking up guys together for a while now. But they're usually twinks like him. Walter probably scares him a little."

 

I heard a soft exclamation from the bedroom, then Walter's low chuckle. Brian raised his eyebrow at me.

 

"Guess Justin just saw what was the talk of the building when I worked for him."

 

"Then drink up and let's go see it too."

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

I knew the boy was nervous. Not surprising. I'm sure he didn't expect anyone like me to come home with them that night. I watched as he stripped, then crawled onto the bed. He lay there watching as I stripped down. When I straightened after pushing off my jeans he sucked in his breath.

 

"Damn!"

 

I chuckled as I knelt between his legs. He watched as I ran my tongue up the length of him before taking his still soft dick into my mouth. I worked him until he started to get hard then raised my head.

 

"Do you like to be rimmed?"

 

"Yeah." He sputtered. 

 

I slid my hands under his sweet little ass and lifted. When Alex and Brian joined us I was teaching the boy to sing. I had one finger and my tongue inside him. My finger rubbing his prostate gently as I used my tongue to get him really wet. 

 

I felt a hand reach between my legs and squeeze me softly. 

 

"Damn, he's not even completely hard yet."

 

I raised up to ask. "Are we on a time clock?"

 

"No."

 

"Good, cause I like to play before the main event. Justin, do you want to come now or do you like to come while being fucked?"

 

"He likes both. And he can get it up again in a hurry he's only nineteen."

 

"I think I'll have that drink now."

 

With that I bent and deep throated him. Hollowing out my cheeks I worked the finger that was inside him. He came explosively and the flavor was everything I thought it would be. I raised up and smiled down at him as he shivered with the after effects. 

 

Turning I saw Brian bend to pull Alex into his mouth. Alex's eyes were open and he stared into mine as Brian worked on him. After a couple of minutes he pushed him away. 

 

"I'm not nineteen and I'd like it to last a little longer. Nice to see you haven't forgotten how I like being sucked."

 

Brian laughed: I turned back to Justin, eyes open, watching me. He was panting slightly, skin flushed from his climax, looking beautiful. So I grinned and bent down to lie between his legs. 

 

I nudged his chin with my nose and he tilted his head back. I worked on his neck being careful to make it feel good without marking him. After a while he was moaning softly, so I moved down. He had a nipple ring that I latched onto and pulled at it gently. When he arched up I grunted, beginning to seriously work his nipple. 

 

When I felt him getting hard against me again I moved down once more. Taking just a minute to glance up I saw Justin and Brian kissing as Alex worked on Brian. God, they make a good pair. Watching them kiss was hot and taking a second to watch Alex work was even hotter. 

 

Justin's hand reached for me and I returned to my oral exploration of him. He reacted well to having his belly button teased. I felt the bed shift and then a condom was being pushed against my hand where it rested next to Justin's thigh. 

 

I rose to my knees to get it on and smiled at Alex as he did the same. I watched him squeeze lube onto the end of his cock before handing it to me. 

 

Justin and Brian didn't even stop kissing as we slid into them. I matched my rhythm to the pace Alex set. We rocked into the bodies on the bed. When Alex reached for Brian's cock I reached for Justin's. 

 

Justin came first, his body tightening on me, as he moaned into his kiss with Brian. Brian soon followed. Then Alex winked at me as he pounded hard into Brian. I followed his lead once more and the two of us came together. I reached out to him pulled him over to kiss him, the two of us panting into each others mouths.

 

We collapsed next to them on the bed and I think we all dozed for a short while. All three seemed surprised that I was willing to bottom the next time. Justin was enthusiastic and sweet. Not the best time I'd ever bottomed but fun all the same. Some time before dawn Alex called for a cab. We pressed gentle kisses on the cheeks of the two sleepers before leaving.

 

I gave the driver the name of my hotel then pulled Alex against my side and dozed during the ride. I knew I'd need a lot of coffee to get through the next day but it was worth it. At my hotel I turned to him.

 

+++++++++++++

 

"Youngsters are fun to play with but they just can't keep up. I should be back in my room by six tonight. Give me a half-hour to shower then come up. We'll order room service when we get hungry." 

 

I starred, mouth hanging open. He couldn't have said what I thought he had.

 

"Alex, did you hear me?"

 

He called me Alex, not Krycek. Damn! "I don't think so. Did you just invite me to spend the evening with you?"

 

"Yeah. That a problem?"

 

"Skinner, are you sure?"

 

He nodded. 

 

"Buddy, will you just say yes. It's time for me to be off duty."

 

"Six-thirty. I'll be here."

 

"See you then." He shoved some bills at the driver, climbed out, and started toward the entrance. I rolled down the window quickly.

 

"Skinner, what's the room number?"

 

He walked back to lean in the window. "Ten thirteen. And call me Walter."

 

He reached in, pulled me close, kissed me quickly, then straightened up and walked away whistling. I gave the driver the address for the apartment I was staying in. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize we had arrived until the driver asked if I was going in.

 

I spent the day either dazed or in panic mode. What if it was a joke? Or what if Mulder and Scully were waiting to take me in when I got there. More than once during the day I wanted to run. But every time I headed for the door I remembered the two kisses we had shared. 

 

Fuck! I had to take the chance. I figured it'd be a one-night stand but the jerk off material alone would make it worth it. Not that the prior night hadn't given me fodder, but memories of how it felt to be on the receiving end of his dick would be so much better. 

 

At five I flew around the apartment trying to decide what to wear. When I reached the lobby of his hotel I panicked. I had to go into the bathroom to calm down. But I still managed to tap on his door at six-thirty. He flung it open wearing a towel and nothing else.

 

"Come in. The last meeting ran over so I just finished my shower. I'm going to shave. Order us some room service. I missed lunch because Mulder called. One of these days I'm going to wring his neck."

 

Then he disappeared into the bathroom. I stood there staring at the door. Well, Mulder wasn't here that was a good thing. I went over and picked up the room service menu. Then yelled at the bathroom door.

 

"What do you want to eat?"

 

The door popped open and his lathered face poked around it. 

 

"The prime rib is supposed to be excellent here. Order that. Tell them extra au jus no horseradish. Baked potato, loaded. And get whatever you want."

 

The door closed but before I could pick up the phone it opened.

 

"Ranch dressing for the salad."

 

I gave them the order doubling what he'd said, adding cheesecake for dessert. He opened the door just as I finished. 

 

"Any point in me getting dressed?" he asked me with what looked distinctly like a leer. 

 

I still didn't believe the whole thing but decided to go along.

 

"Don't bother on my account. I've already seen you naked."

 

"Well, I'll just throw on a robe until after dinner is delivered."

 

He walked across to the bed and picked up the robe lying there. Slipping into it but not closing it. Then he walked over to me. One hand slipped around my back the other carded through my hair gripping my head.

 

"Hey, you."

 

Then his mouth was on mine. If he hadn't been holding me I would have melted into the floor. When he puts his mind to it the man knows how to kiss. I wondered why he hadn't tried to kiss either Brian or Justin. He had fucked them both but had never kissed them except on the cheek when we left.

 

He pulled back and smiled at me. 

 

"You taste good."

 

"Why thank you, Mr. Skinner."

 

"You're welcome, Mr. Krycek. Want to roll around on the bed until dinner comes?"

 

"I think you should at least feed me first, Sir. After all I've seen you in action. I'll need the calories, won't I?"

 

"The ones coming from room service and probably any you ate before you got here today."

 

He pulled me over to a chair; he sat and pulled me down into this lap. 

 

"This ok?"

 

"Yeah."

 

He then proceeded to give me more of those wonderful kisses. By the time room service came I was straining my zipper, my lips were swollen and I was feeling decidedly needy. Then there was that hard bulge underneath me bringing back memories of how Brian and Justin had reacted to him. 

 

I kept my back to the door as our dinner was brought in. Not that I think the guy was fooled as to what was going to be happening in that room soon.

 

He hurried the guy out and when the door was closed he crossed quickly to me. His strong arms circled me, as he dropped a kiss on my neck. His hands quickly opened my pants.

 

"It'll be easier for you to eat if these aren't cutting off your circulation."

 

"You expect me to eat when you've done this to me?" I gestured down to where my dick was now trying to poke through my briefs. 

 

"I like my dinner hot. Don't worry I'll make it worth the wait." 

 

I groaned and he chuckled. I was pulled to the table and pushed down into a chair.

 

"You ordered dessert. That'll have to wait until after the first time."

 

"First time? So last night wasn't a fluke?"

 

"Do you think I got this bald just from Mulder making me pull it out?"

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

I watched as he took in the implications of my words. Before the night was over I planned to fuck him so long and so hard that he wouldn't have the energy to leave afterward. I wanted to wake up next to a warm body for a change.

 

We made small talk while we ate. I asked how long he had known Brian. We talked about the last movie we had seen, moved from there to books. It was a pleasant surprise that we had so much in common. When we had demolished the food I pushed my chair back.

 

"Time for bed, Alex."

 

"Bed? You tucking me in, Daddy?"

 

"Daddy'll tuck his boy in after he fucks him silly."

 

He stood and started toeing off his shoes while unbuttoning his shirt. I got up, dropped the robe on the chair and turned down the bed. I got in the middle and watched as he finished stripping. He stood looking at me for a minute so I beckoned to him.

 

He came to me almost hesitantly. He would one day tell me he was expecting me to laugh at him and say it was all a joke. It was far from a joke. 

 

Yeah, I like little blond twinks. But all they are really good for to a man like me is a one-night stand. I never kidded myself as to the reason they let me fuck them. With some it was the size of my cock, with others it was the bear aspect, and some were looking for a Daddy. 

 

The night before it had clicked for me. With a man like Alex I could be myself. And maybe, just maybe we could have more than a week in Pittsburgh. Because I intended for us to have that week, if nothing else. 

 

I pulled him into my arms, took my time kissing him. Then I moved down to his throat. I wasn't as careful as I had been with Justin. I wanted Alex marked. His response was to arch up to meet me. I knew I had him when he lost his English. 

 

What he didn't know is my maternal grandparents were Russian. I understood every word he said. It would be a long time before I told him that. 

 

By the time I worked my way down to his cock he was frantically pulling and pushing, trying to direct me to that bit of flesh that so often rules men. I took him in my mouth to worship at his alter. I was rewarded with a string of Russian curses as he bucked up and pushed down on my head. Then he was filling my mouth with his taste. A taste I love as much now as I did the first time. 

 

I continued to lick and suck until he tugged on my ears. I felt like I needed that tee shirt that says 'Let go of my ears I know what I'm doing'. I scooted up beside him and pulled his still quaking body to me.

 

"Damn! You're good at that."

 

"Thank you, I try my best."

 

Another quiver ran through him.

 

"You cold, Alex?"

 

"No. I…"

 

He looked at me and I could see the words trying to form. I didn't need them. He had told me everything I needed to know about it while it was happening to him. So I leaned in and kissed him. Gratified when he searched for his own taste in my mouth. 

 

We lay there for a long time making out like teenagers. I was still hard but in no hurry to do anything about it. That is until he wrapped his hand around it. 

 

"I want this in me, Walter. I want to know how they felt last night."

 

Part of me wanted to tell him that what they felt wasn't going to be a tenth of what he was going to feel. They were exercise. He was never going to be that to me. I already knew that. What I was going to give him would make last night look like masturbation.

 

"Ok, let me get the lube and a condom."

 

He grabbed the lube while I opened the condom and rolled it down over me. I groaned as I watched him lube himself. Then he was shoving a pillow under his hips. No discussion needed. We both wanted to see, be able to kiss. 

 

I knelt between his legs just looking for a long minute. He was so beautiful, waiting for me like that. 

 

"Put me in you, Alex."

 

My voice was rough, even more so when I said his name. He reached for me and I sighed as he guided me to him. I pressed in slowly. Not wanting to hurt him. He was having none of that. His legs wrapped around me pulling down as he reared up toward me. 

 

We both groaned as I sank to the hilt in him. Justin may have been young but his ass had nothing on the one I was in. I kissed him and stayed still more to give myself time to calm a little than out of fear for him. He had just shown me he was more than ready for me. 

 

When I pulled up and began to rock into him his English left the building again. I wasn't too surprised to find him getting hard again. I shifted and he gasped as I hit his sweet spot. So I did it again. 

 

"More, please." His voice was drenched in whiskey and lodged in my groin. God, I'd do him just to hear him sound that way. 

 

Using my arms to keep most of my weight off him I began to drive into him. He clung to me, almost sobbing as I took us both higher. He was speaking in Russian again. The words flowing over me. 

 

Between his voice and the way he was working his ass on me I knew I couldn't last much longer. I sucked in enough air to croak.

 

"Come with me, Alex."

 

He jacked his cock all the while telling me how big I was, how good it felt, how he wanted me to fuck him forever.

 

"Jesus! Alex, come for me. NOW!"

 

He screeched and locked down on me. I let out a horse shout and jerked inside him. I dropped to make full body contact with him but kept my elbows bent so he'd have room to get air. His hands clutched at my back slipping in the sweat there. 

 

I kissed his eyelids, the end of his nose, then touched his lips softly. He whimpered and worked that talented ass on me. I groaned, trembling with the after effects of the hardest orgasm I could remember. 

 

When our hearts quit doing the conga I pulled him into the bathroom for a fast shower. He touched me gently as he washed my back. So I used equal care with him. 

 

Back in the bedroom he reached for his jeans. 

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

"I figured I ought to split."

 

"You didn't have your dessert. Besides I'm not through with you."

 

"What?"

 

"Stay with me. I want to wake up next to you in the morning."

 

"Are you sure? Hotel staff talk."

 

"Like you said we aren't in D.C. But if you'd rather go to your place I'll get dressed. I want your ass where I can get my hands on it in the morning."

 

He smiled and dropped the jeans. 

 

"Get in bed. I'll get our dessert. I think you're crazy but I like the idea of sleeping next to you."

 

"How about being held? You like that one."

 

He turned from the table to grin at me.

 

"Yeah, I think I can handle that."

 

The end?


End file.
